


Naughty Girls Get Spankings

by the_100_sin_bin_1985



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Kink, Don't Worry This is Consensual and They're Both Having a Great Time, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Episode: s10e01 The Pilot, Sex Is Fun, Spanking, Spanking Is Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-16 12:44:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17549915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_100_sin_bin_1985/pseuds/the_100_sin_bin_1985
Summary: Harper expects to get sent to the Sky Box for punishment, but gets sent to Councilor Kane instead. They both end up having a lot more fun with "discipline" than either of them expected.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> From the 2019 kink meme! 
> 
> ORIGINAL PROMPT:  
> Ark au - Harper gets in trouble and Kane offers her, as an alternative to the sky box, that she come spend a weekend in his quarters doing whatever he tells her to do.  
> BP  
> -He’s wanted her for a long time  
> -He’s huge but makes her take him all anyway  
> -She decides at the end that she wants to continue staying with him  
> -She asks if she can call him daddy  
> -Spanking  
> -Bathing

TMD duty, they called it in the Guards.  
  
“Targeted Moral Discipline.”  
  
The Exodus Charter gave it some lofty, euphemistic description, but more or less what it amounted to was an unspoken system of exempting particular citizens from punishment – even up to floating – if a member of the Council determined that their particular moral failing could be “corrected by individual means of persuasion.”  
  
Which usually meant only one thing. (It had not come to be known as “Take My Dick” duty for nothing.)  
  
Harper McIntyre had not intended to get arrested for punching the boy that had assaulted her best friend, especially given that the boy himself faced no punishment, and she was terrified of the Skybox. With her father’s genetic illness in her records, it seemed unlikely that the Council would decide in her favor when her case was brought up for review at eighteen. TMD was a relief, all things considered. Three days. She could survive anything for three days.  
  
Even Councilor Kane.

* * *

 

Her assignment to his quarters had surprised him. There were rumors of which Councilors took advantage of this perk in their job duties, and she’d never heard his name bandied about even once. Unsurprising, given who his mom was; it made sense that he was extra discreet.  
  
The McIntyres went to Vera’s church, so she’d known Marcus Kane all her life, though she hadn’t thought he knew her at all. Certainly not well enough to request her by name. She wasn’t given a chance to change her clothes or even throw some cold water on her face before she was sent to his quarters; the minute Commander Shumway had entered her name into his tablet to process her for arrest, the notification had come back immediately.  
  
“MCINTYRE, HARPER. ASSIGNED TMD SECTOR 1. COUNCILOR KANE’S PRIVATE QUARTERS.”  
  
Shumway looked her up and down, eyebrow raised. “Well,” he said. “Never mind, then. Looks like you’re not my problem.”  
  
He’d sent her off down the hall to sector 1 accompanied by a pair of guards, still wearing the party dress she’d been arrested in, and she’d barely had time to comprehend what was happening to her before the door to the councilor’s private quarters was sliding open and she was being shoved unceremoniously inside by four pairs of hands.  
  
“Hello, Harper,” said Marcus Kane, standing before her wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. “You look like you could use a bath.”

* * *

 

It didn’t take Harper long to understand the unspoken rule of TMD. For three full days, she was not to leave these rooms, or speak to anyone, and she would do anything Councilor Kane asked, without question. Break these rules, and she would go straight to the Skybox, with her arrest on her permanent record. Heed them, and she would be sent back home, her crime expunged completely.  
  
Given that he could do anything to her that he wanted, it seemed odd that he had opted to begin with a bath, until she realized he had been on his way into one when they’d knocked on his door, and she’d inadvertently interrupted it. She took to her new role of servitude as smoothly as possible, following him into the large ensuite washroom, laying out towels for him, and reaching down, with hands that only shook a little, to undo the towel tied around his waist.  
  
Afraid it would get her in trouble to look directly down at the cock between his legs, she swallowed her curiosity averted her eyes back up to him. He was not smiling, but nor did he look angry either.   
  
“I meant it,” he said mildly. “You too.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“The bath.  Take off your clothes, please,” he said, his voice surprisingly polite. It was unclear whether he wanted prompt efficiency, or a striptease, so she aimed for somewhere in the middle, briskly tugging off the torn and rumpled party dress (permanently stained with Joshua’s nosebleed, but so worth it) but lingering as she reached behind her to unfasten her bra, letting it fall slowly open and feeling a rush of power as Councilor Kane’s eyes were drawn downwards, widening slightly as her petal-pink nipples tumbled into view. She showed off a little as she moved on to her panties, teasing them down over her hips and shimmying out of them. Bending over brought her eyes level with Kane’s lower half, and she froze abruptly at her first close look at the massive, slumbering cock hanging between his thighs. He wasn’t hard yet, which put her a little more at ease, but she could see it beginning to twitch faintly.  
  
She was stuck here for three days, and she was already naked, and he was probably definitely going to fuck her at some point – or else what did he even want with her? – and holy shit she had no idea how she was going to take that whole thing.   
  
Straightening up, now fully naked, she let Councilor Kane take her hand and gently help her into the huge circular bathtub, steaming and bubbling and scented with some kind of chemical citrus fragrance. She sighed blissfully as the hot water soaked into her muscles. “Fuck,” she muttered appreciatively, “it’s worth getting arrested just for this.”  
  
For the regular folk on the Ark, bathing was a perfunctory affair, taking place in crowded communal showers which were never quite hot enough. She’d heard rumors that the chambers assigned to members of the Council had bathtubs, and increased water rations to fill them, but she’d never seen one before. It wasn’t glamorous – clearly it had begun life as some kind of industrial-sized storage drum for chemical solvents – but it was deep, and fairly wide, and at the moment it was heaven.  
  
Kane stepped in after her, sitting down on the tub’s floor, the water rising up to his stomach, and regarded her thoughtfully. “Getting into a public brawl is worth it for a bath?” he queried, voice so dry she couldn’t tell if he was amused by her or disdainful.  
  
“It wasn’t a brawl, it was just a few punches. And Joshua . . . hurt someone I care about. I would have punched him for free.”  
  
“The girl he assaulted,” said Kane. “Last week.” Harper nodded. “The Chancellor dismissed the charges. What with Joshua’s uncle on the Council, Jaha didn’t want to risk political fallout. But I did try.”  
  
Harper looked at him, surprised. He seemed, almost, to be apologizing to her.  
  
“Is that why I’m here?” she asked suddenly.  
  
“I couldn’t let you go to him for TMD,” said Kane feelingly. “He would have taken advantage of you. And you didn’t deserve the Sky Box. Not for this.”  
  
Harper was silent for a moment.  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
“You’re welcome.”  
  
“Does this mean you aren’t going to take advantage of me?”  
  
Kane stared at her, brow furrowed. “What?”  
  
“You said Joshua’s uncle would take advantage of me, if he’d called for me first. Does that mean you don’t want to?”  
  
Kane looked at her, eyes dark and warm and alive. “Do you want me to?”  
  
“You have me for three days,” she whispered. “And I have to do whatever you tell me.”  
  
“Yes,” he murmured, swallowing hard. “You do.”  
  
“Do you usually like your TMD prisoners submissive? I can do that. I won’t fight.”  
  
“You’re my first one. And you came in here with someone else’s blood all over your dress, so I don’t believe for a minute you’d let me do anything that you didn’t want.”  
  
“You’re very principled,” she said, “for a naked guy who can’t stop staring at my breasts, and asked me to get into a bath with him.”  
  
“You looked as though you could use one, and I thought I could be . . . neutral.”  
  
“How’s that going?”  
  
“Not well.”  
  
“Want me to make it harder?”  
  
He raised his eyebrow. “In what sense?” he inquired dryly, making her laugh. He really was a very different man when you stripped off the guard uniform and stuck him naked in a bathtub.  
  
“Both, I guess,” she conceded, reaching for the sponge and the bar of soap sitting beside the tub, and moving closer to him. “Let me wash you.”

She thought, for a moment, that he would fight it, but he didn’t. He simply nodded and closed his eyes as she knelt between his thighs and lathered up the sponge to run it slowly, teasingly, up and down his pale chest, watching soapy water trickle down the furrows of his muscles, droplets lingering on his nipples before cascading down. She moved in closer, soaping down his shoulders and arms, reaching behind him to wash down the back of his neck. There was a bottle of shampoo beside the soap, and she motioned for him to duck his head under the water as she reached for it, straddling him from behind as he rose back up, so his back was to her bare chest. She poured a generous portion of the lemon-scented liquid into her palms and began to lather up his hair, and was surprised at the low humming moan of pleasure that tumbled out of him as her fingers worked his scalp. He had good hair, Councilor Kane, though he always wore it slicked back, and there was something decadent in the feeling of letting her fingertips dig in and muss him all up, coaxing tension out of his temples and brow and the crown of his head. She soaped up the broad planes of his back, too, and the corded muscles of his shoulders, before gently pushing him back down underwater to rinse off.   
  
When he rose again, water streaming down his face, his hair was plastered to his skull, the way she was accustomed to seeing it. Impulsively, she reached up and ruffled it with both hands, water droplets spraying everywhere. It softened his appearance instantly.  
  
“You look better that way,” she said. “A little bit messy.”  
  
He raised an eyebrow at her. “I can’t afford to be messy,” he said.  
  
“Maybe not out there,” she conceded, “but in here it’s just you and me for three days, so you can be whatever you want.” She tilted her head and regarded him thoughtfully. “What do you want?”  
  
“I want to watch you bathe yourself,” he said in a low voice, the words tumbling out almost as though he hadn’t planned them, and she felt heat begin to bloom between her thighs.  
  
“Okay,” she said, slowly submerging her body beneath the water and savoring the decadent pleasure of heat stripping the dirt and dust and grime and blood away from her hair and skin. She was greedy with his soap and shampoo, both rare luxuries on her station, but he didn’t seem to care at all. In fact, the thicker and softer the lather on her body, the more hungrily his eyes seemed to follow the movements of her hands and the wet sponge. She took far more time soaping up her breasts than they really required, and even stood up in the tub with one foot braced on the side to let him wash herself between the legs, giving him a clear glimpse at the faint whisper of white-blonde hair covering her young pink cunt, which he stared at with an open mouth, breathing hard, until she sank back into the water again.  
  
“Now you,” she murmured.  
  
“Me what?”  
  
“Stand up,” she said. “I didn’t get a chance to wash you below the water.”  
  
“Harper,” he chided her gently, but in the end he didn’t resist, and stood up so she could watch in reverent awe as trails of steaming water cascaded down the thick cock which was much, much more erect than it had been on her first glimpse.  
  
She guided him to the center of the tub, so she could admire him properly from every angle. She soaped up his powerfully muscled thighs and legs, the slope of his lower back descending into the taut curve of his buttocks. Then she moved to his front and knelt down before him, bringing his massive bulk level with her face as she set down the sponge, covered her hands in foaming lather, and began to wash and massage his cock.

“Harper,” he said gently, but she ignored him, reveling in the slippery deliciousness of wet skin on skin, giving herself permission to touch him everywhere, from the flared head all the way back to the delicate skin behind his aching balls. Her touch was firm and purposeful; he was holding himself in reserve, still, unwilling to cross the line just yet, even though her cunt ached at the possibilities.  
  
He could be the wicked king, and she could be his naughty little slave girl, and for three whole days she had nothing to do except see how far she could get him to go.  
  
“I think it’s clean now,” he said tightly, hands balled into fists, as she continued to torture him with long, smooth strokes up and down his shaft.  
  
“Maybe time to get it dirty again,” she quipped, speeding up the motions of her hands, and his eyes flew open wide as he realized she’d been doing this deliberately. His cock began to twitch harder and harder in her hand, so she leaned closer, smiling up at him, letting her eyelashes flutter closed, and when he came he striped her whole upturned face with ropes of white, her cheeks and nose and forehead and hair, and her full pink lips, which she licked experimentally as she opened her eyes, tasting him, watching him stare down at her in a daze.  
  
Then he knelt at her side, seizing the sponge, and tenderly began to bathe the cum from her hair and face until she was clean again.

* * *

 

Clothes ruined by the evening’s altercation, Harper had nothing to wear; Kane’s threadbare bathrobe was much too big for her, but at least it was clean and cozy. His bed was smaller than she’d expected, and it made her a little sad; clearly this was a room designed for a single man. Harper’s family’s quarters were a fourth this size, but even her parents had a bigger bed than this.  
  
Kane climbed into bed in his shorts, bare-chested, and after a moment Harper shed the cumbersome bathrobe and climbed in naked beside him. He turned to look at her.  
  
“I was going to read for a little while.”  
  
“Okay,” she said agreeably, ignoring the implied “. . . and you’re distracting” in his voice. Finally he sighed, picked up his tablet, and began scrolling through guard reports.   
  
Harper let her naked body curve around his, fingertips stroking the back of his shoulders before lightly beginning to massage the knots out of his muscles. He inhaled sharply, a sound somewhere between pleasure and pain, as her thumb pressed into a sore spot, and soon he’d abandoned all pretense of reading, rolling over onto his stomach to give her full access to his back.  
  
He was the most tense man she’d ever met, every muscle a hard tangle of knots. The bath had softened them a little, letting her dig in deeper, but his muffled groans were fierce. It must take constant effort, she thought, to hold yourself in this tightly. It seemed as though Councilor Kane had never relaxed a day in his life.  
  
When she finally let him go, he melted drowsily into the pillows, and for a long moment she thought he had fallen asleep. Pleased with her work, she switched off the bedside lamp and curled up beside him.  
  
But she had been wrong.   
  
In the pitch-black silence he shifted, rolling over so his powerful body blanketed hers, leaving her deliciously imprisoned beneath him. She trembled in anticipation.  
  
Was he?  
  
Was he really?  
  
“I remember you as a baby, Harper,” he murmured into the darkness. “I was there when you were baptized.”  
  
“I didn’t think you even knew who I was.”  
  
“I wouldn’t have known you, if I’d met you now. I could never have imagined you’d grow up into . . . into this.”  
  
“A delinquent?” she said, dryly. “Who gets into fights with boys and gets sentenced to the Sky Box?”  
  
“I would never let you go to the Sky Box. That’s the whole reason you’re here.”  
  
“And now I’m all yours for three whole days. And nights.”  
  
He swallowed hard. “I should sleep on the sofa,” he muttered. “I don’t trust myself in this bed alone with you.”  
  
“Kane,” she said patiently, “you know I came here expecting you to fuck me, right? We all know that’s what TMD is.”  
  
“I’m not like that. I don’t want you to think I’m like that.”  
  
“I made you come on my face,” said Harper. “I’m not sure how much more obvious I’m going to have to be.”

She could feel the swell of his cock stiffening against her pelvic bone, and helpfully lifted up her hips to rub her bare cunt against the threadbare cotton of his shorts. Instantly he moved away, rolling onto his side with his back to her.  
  
“Goodnight, Harper,” he said, voice formal and stiff, and then there was silence.  
  
Harper listened into the darkness for a long moment, but Kane wasn’t asleep. His breathing was too shallow, his body artificially still.  
  
So she called his bluff.  
  
It worked almost immediately; only a minute or two of soft sighs, deep breaths, and eager little squirming motions, before she had his attention, and he rolled back over again.  
  
“Harper,” he said sternly, “are you –“  
  
“Shhh. Go back to sleep.”  
  
“You’re _in my bed.”_  
  
“Well, you got to come earlier and I didn’t, and now I’m all . . .”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Itchy.”  
  
He was still, for a long moment, staring at her in the darkness. Then, “Jesus, Kane, what the hell have you done?” he muttered, rubbing his face wearily, before he got up, took one of the pillows with him, and went to sleep on the sofa.  
  
Harper finished herself off with her face buried in the corner of the bed that still smelled like his skin.  
  
In the morning, he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

The note taped to the bathroom mirror was terse and cold, but it was clear.  
  
Her record had been expunged already. There was no need to serve out the remaining two days of TMD. She was free to use his comm to call her parents and have them bring a change of clothes when they came to retrieve her. If asked, he would say only that he had given her a bath and his robe and the use of his bed, while he slept on the sofa – all of which was technically true. He offered her as many ration packs from his kitchen as she could take with her (even a Councilor who lived alone had more plentiful food than the three McIntyres) and apologized vaguely for his “indecorous behavior.” He would be gone until nightfall, so she was free to depart anytime.  
  
Harper did call her parents, and she did give them Kane’s innocent description of the previous night’s activities.  
  
Then she lied.  
  
“I’m here for two more days,” she said. “Don’t worry. I’m just helping him with a little bit of housework. He lives alone and doesn’t take care of himself very well.”  
  
“But he hasn’t made a pass at you?” asked her mother, face on the comm screen drawn tight with concern.  
  
“He’s done nothing,” she said, perfectly honestly, omitting the bit about what _she_ had done to _him._ “I’ll be home on Monday. You have nothing to worry about.”  
  
Satisfied, her parents bid her a relieved goodbye, told each other they always knew Vera Kane’s son was a good man, and rang off.  
  
Harper made herself at home in Kane’s quarters for the rest of the day. She ate until she was actually full – three whole meals, a rare luxury. She drew herself another steaming hot bath, and lingered in it until the water began to cool. She took a nap. She poked around the apartment, examining what few personal effects it contained. She picked up a book, tried to read it, decided it was boring, put it back down, and took another nap. By the time she’d finished dinner and tidied up after herself – including sending the bloodstained party dress she’d never wear again into the Councilor’s trash compactor, for the waste management crew to wonder about later – it was almost nightfall.  
  
He was not as late as he’d implied; perhaps that was simply meant as a reassurance to her that she would not be rushed in her departure. By his timing, she guessed he’d dined in the guards’ mess hall and returned home from there.  
  
Hearing footsteps in the hall, she took up her position.  
  
When he walked in and saw her seated, clean and naked, on his sofa, he froze so entirely that it took him a dangerously long moment to find the button for the door. Anyone could have walked by and seen her.  
  
“You should close that,” she suggested helpfully.  
  
The door whooshed shut behind them.  
  
“I thought I was very clear," he said.  
  
“You were.”  
  
"You're free to go, Harper."  
  
"I know that."  
  
“Then why are you still here?”  
  
She rose from the sofa, watching his eyes greedily drink in her entire body.  
  
“Because I was a very bad girl,” she said in a low voice, “and you’re supposed to give me my punishment.”

“Goddammit, Harper,” he muttered furiously, stepping closer to her. “Don’t you have any idea how hard I’m already trying not to – _Jesus Christ,_ what are you doing?” He gaped at her in shock as she knelt, slowly and deliberately, on the sofa, her perfect white ass facing him, and bent over the back cushions to give him a better view. “Harper, for God’s sake. Get dressed. I’m calling your parents.”  
  
“You’re supposed to punish me,” she murmured in a low, teasing voice. “That’s why I came here. I can’t leave until you do.”  
  
She could feel him moving towards her, drawn by some force more powerful than gravity, overcoming all his resistance.  
  
“You could have left anytime. I gave you the whole day. I stayed away to make you more comfortable. The door was unlocked the whole time.”  
  
“I know.”  
  
“Then for the love of God, why didn’t you?”  
  
Harper sighed, exasperated, turned around to meet his dark, baffled, furious glare, and cut right to the point by unbuckling his belt and yanking down the zipper of his black jeans, revealing the heavy bulk of a cock that was already beginning to stiffen despite its owner’s most valiant attempts at self-control.  
  
“You’re either super religious, really lonely, just extremely dumb, or some combination of the three, I’ve decided,” she said, reaching up to unzip Kane’s close-fitting black jacket and run her fingers over his thin black t-shirt, feeling the planes of his chest. “I’m not used to having to work this hard.”  
  
Kane looked down at her, heat sweeping across his face. “I take objection to the third,” he said quietly, “the first is too complicated to get into at the moment, and while the second may be accurate, it is also a little unkind.” He scrubbed a weary hand over his face. “I just don’t understand what you _want,”_ he said, a little desperately.  
  
“Would it help if I spelled it out?”  
  
“It would, yes.”  
  
“Okay,” she said bluntly, meeting his gaze. “I want you to spank me until my ass is red, and call me a naughty girl, and then I want you to bend me over the couch and fuck me from behind with all your clothes still on.”  
  
Kane stared at her like he no longer spoke the same language, like he hadn’t understood a single word she just said.  
  
“You . . . _want_ . . . to be punished?” he repeated, confused.  
  
“Just the fun way,” she clarified. “Not the Skybox.”  
  
“Fun?”  
  
“Okay,” she sighed, “we’ll start small.” She grabbed him by the belt buckle, shoved him unceremoniously down onto the sofa, straddled his lap, and ground down against the hard planes of his muscled thighs until she could feel a delicious pressure rising in her cunt. “I was a bad, bad girl,” she whispered, blinking wide doe eyes at him and biting her lip. “I did something naughty and I deserve to be punished for it.” She took his hand in hers and guided it back to her ass, leaning forward to lift her hips in the air and give him some more room, bringing her face within kissing distance of his. “Bad girls get spankings.”  
  
His breath was raw and ragged, his eyes blown wide with lust, and he swallowed hard as she pressed his palm against the smooth, bare flesh of her ass. “Spank me,” she whispered. “You’re the big tough soldier and I’m the naughty little delinquent and you have to show me who’s boss.”  
  
Almost as though he was surprised at himself, he gave her soft skin a light, tentative smack.  
  
“Harder,” she whimpered.  
  
He did it again.  
  
“Harder.”  
  
Again.  
  
“Harder.”  
  
Again, and this time it finally landed with the crude, electric smack she’d been craving, sending lightning rocketing through her, a perfect hot-cold sting on her sensitive skin. She let out a stunned, strangled moan of sheer bliss - and then he snapped.

“Bend over,” he barked at her, shoving her off his lap and rising from the couch, pushing her roughly back into the position she’d begun in, kneeling on the cushions and bent over the sofa’s back, her ass raised in the air. "You were a bad girl,” he said in a dark, threatening voice that made her cunt ache. “You disrupted a social event.”  
  
 _Smack!_  
  
“Oh fuck,” she moaned, head buried in the couch cushions. “Yes. Keep going.”  
  
“You got into a fight.”  
  
 _Smack!_  
  
“The Exodus Charter has very strict rules about public violence.”  
  
 _Smack!_  
  
“And you violated all of them. You punched Joshua in the face.”  
  
 _Smack!_  
  
“You broke his nose, Harper. You were a very, very, bad girl. Do you know why?”  
  
 _Smack!_  
  
“Tell me. Tell me how I was a bad girl. Punish me.”  
  
“Because you only broke his nose, and not his jaw,” said Kane, with something in his voice that could only be referred to as mischief, and when she turned in astonishment to look over her shoulder she saw that he had lifted his cock out of the black cotton of his shorts and was holding it in one hand.  
  
“Get on your knees,” he commanded her, voice stern, and she scrambled to obey him, sinking onto the cool metal floor until that perfect dick was level with her lips. “Show me how sorry you are, Harper,” he ordered, gripping her golden ponytail with one hand as he fisted his cock in the other and guided it into her mouth. “Show me you can be a good, obedient girl.”  
  
“I will, sir,” she said, eyes wide and innocent. “I promise.”  
  
He paused for a moment, considering. “Not ‘sir,’” he finally said. “Too cold. Too distant. What about –“  
  
“Daddy,” she whispered, wrapping her lips around the head of his cock, and he shuddered his stunned approval as he guided himself inside her hot little mouth.  
  
“Is your pretty little ass sore?” he murmured, cupping her cheek as she nodded wordlessly, eyes still locked on his as he pushed in further, gliding over her teeth and tongue until his tip bumped against her soft palate and then the back of her throat, wetness pooling all around him. “Did Daddy make it sting?” Another nod, closing her eyes now to let him slide into her throat, choking just a little at the almost incomprehensible bulk of him, saliva trickling messily down his shaft. “That’s good. Daddy never wants to hurt you, my darling, he just wants you to remember for next time. If this happens again,” he added in a low voice, fucking her mouth for just a moment before withdrawing and letting his dripping wet dick slowly glide back out of her lips, “tell me what you’re going to do.”  
  
Harper swallowed, looked up at him, and answered in a clear voice. “I’m going to punch the motherfucker square in the jaw.”  
  
“That’s my girl,” said Kane, lifting her from her knees and pushing her over the back of the sofa again in one fluid movement, and then, _holy shit holy shit holy shit,_ he was inside her.  
  
She cried out, long and sharp and desperate, bending over to open up to him further as he gripped her ass cheeks in hard, powerful hands. The scritch and scrape of denim was delicious against her skin; that he hadn’t waited even long enough to undress, that he had known without even asking that she would already be wet, that he was dominating her without any remaining hesitation . . . it was like she’d somehow unlocked another Marcus Kane, one who spoke in a growl and liked it dirty and knew exactly how to deliver the perfect spanking and who wanted to fuck her so badly that he hadn’t even shed his jacket and boots.  
  
Harper dissolved into liquid bliss as Kane’s thick cock pounded into her, over and over again, his guttural, animalistic grunts harmonizing with her soft, mewling screams of pleasure and the _slap, slap, slap_ of his body against hers. She came so hard she had to grip onto the sofa for balance, but Kane didn’t stop, just pushed in deeper, aided by the flood of wetness surging through her cunt and over his cock.  
  
When he finally came, with a heavy roar, he reached beneath her prone body and pulled her up, pressing her back to his chest, squeezing her tits with both hands and nuzzling into the back of her neck as his hips snapped over and over and over again, filling her cunt until she couldn’t hold any more and could feel him spilling down her legs.

Finally, finally, he let her go.  
  
She turned around to look at him – his disheveled appearance, jacket sliding off his shoulders, hair mussed, pants unbuckled, face flushed – and said, “Don’t you dare tell me you’re sorry and you don’t know what came over you.”  
  
“I wasn’t going to,” he said unexpectedly, pulling off his jacket, dropping it on the floor, and stepping out of his boots. “I was going to ask if you’ve had your contraceptive chip in, or if I should send you to Dr. Griffin tomorrow.”  
  
“No,” she replied, slightly baffled by the contradiction in front of her – his cool, professional tone, combined with the fact that he was very clearly undressing. “I have it already. I don’t need to go to Med Bay.”  
  
“Thank God,” he said, stepping out of his jeans and yanking his shirt over his head. “If you didn’t, it would make it a lot harder for me to morally justify the fact that I’m going to fuck you again as soon as is physiologically possible.”  
  
Now it was Harper who was staring blankly, dumbstruck, as though the words coming out of his lips made no sense to her.  
  
“You’re what?”  
  
“You win,” he said dryly, tugging off his underwear and using them to gently wipe off first his cock, then her thighs. “You broke me. It turns out I’m not a saint. Go get in my bed.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“If you’re mine for two more days, and the whole station is going to assume I’m fucking you anyway, and you stayed because you _wanted_ to be fucked, which means I’m not taking advantage of you –“  
  
“You’re not.”  
  
“Then yes,” he said, marching her briskly into the bedroom, “I’m done pretending I haven’t been desperate to find out what your cunt tastes like since the second you walked through my door.”  
  
“You have a dirty mouth,” Harper told him, hopping onto the bed and shimmying under the covers as he climbed in beside her. “I always thought of you as such a pure and holy man.”  
  
“I know my mother would like to think so,” he said, a trifle bitterly, “but there hasn’t been anything holy about me in a long time.”  
  
He moved as though to kiss his way down her chest, but Harper stopped him, clutching at his jaw with both hands.  
  
“Hey,” she said. “Listen to me. You’re a good man.”  
  
“I just fucked a teenage girl with all my clothes on. And I’m getting ready to fuck her again. Let’s not kid ourselves.”  
  
“I had to _beg_ you for it,” she reminded him. “You slept on the couch to hide from me. You gave me a thousand chances to run. You tried to press charges against Joshua. You only summoned me to make sure I didn’t go to the Skybox or get sent to his uncle, where I would have been treated a hell of a lot worse. All you’ve done since I arrived here is give me a bath and a clean bed and food to eat and an incredible orgasm exactly the way I asked you for it. You keep doing the right thing, but punishing yourself like you’ve done something terrible instead.” She brushed his lips with hers. “You’re a good man,” she said again, and then he was kissing her, his whole body blanketing hers, his mouth hard and urgent, and it turned out being kissed by Marcus Kane was almost as overpowering as being fucked by him.  
  
She opened her thighs to make space for him to settle against her body, and felt the soft, sleepy weight of his spent cock press against her cunt as his body rocked on top of hers, his tongue sweeping into her mouth. His hands found her breasts again and pinched the pert young nipples until they ached, making them ready for him to lower his head a moment later and suck hard at first one, then the other, until she moaned and fisted his hair, squirming desperately in unsatisfied arousal.  
  
When he began to kiss his way lower, she opened her legs to him so impatiently that she felt him chuckle against her skin. “You’re not subtle, are you?” he murmured dryly. “I respect that. You’re young, but you know what you want.”  
  
“I want you to suck my clit, Daddy,” she whined, the magic word causing him to transform once again, with a shiver, into a big, hungry animal whose eyes stared up at her, dark with need.  
  
“I will, angel,” he whispered. “I want it as bad as you do.”   
  
And then his mouth found her hot, wet center, and he nosed in deep and hungry, and suddenly she couldn’t form words anymore.

Kane ate her cunt like it was the sweetest thing he’d ever tasted, like if he didn’t lap up every drop of her juice he’d regret it for the rest of his life. He was decadent and a little greedy and it felt so good to be craved like this, and if that’s all it was – just a starving man wolfing down her cunt until she screamed – it would have been enough. But he was still a good man. He listened carefully to her responses, to puzzle out what she liked best, and then lingered in all those places. He made her come over and over, a new way each time. Sucking on her clit, tonguing her entrance, sliding a finger inside her, nibbling at her outer folds. Precise, but still ravenous. She didn’t know how he did it.  
  
A few guys – and one girl – had done this to Harper before, and it had always been nice, but it had never been _shattering,_ until it was Councilor Kane’s head between her legs, and suddenly she couldn’t remember which way up was.  
  
When he finally kissed his way back up to linger on her breasts, panting with exertion, she could feel his cock pressed against her thigh, ready once more to plunge into the cunt he had just left so dripping wet.  
  
“Not from behind, this time,” he murmured. “I want to look at you.”  
  
She nodded, biting her lip, a shiver rocketing through her. From behind, fully dressed, at a shallower angle, he hadn’t bottomed out in her; but here, with the weight of his powerful body pressing her down, she’d be taking all of him. That cock that was too big for her mouth would now be squeezing into her cunt, and she’d never taken anything this size before.  
  
“If you need me to -” he began, but didn’t get to finish.  
  
“Fuck me, Daddy,” she pleaded, and then he did.  
  
He pushed home in one long, slow, deliberate thrust, stretching her soaked walls open, and didn’t stop until he was buried deep in her belly with the heavy weight of his balls pressed snugly up against her cunt, his faint, coarse shadow of dark hair tangling with hers, softer and pale white-gold.  
  
“Oh sweet Jesus, you’re so tight,” he choked out, mouth hot against the skin of her throat. “Tell me if I’m hurting you.”  
  
“It’s so good I can’t breathe,” she panted. “Don’t you dare apologize.”  
  
“Are you asking me to stop trying to be a good man?”  
  
“Just until we both come,” she teased. “Then you can pick it back up again.”  
  
“Be careful what you wish for,” he said softly, and then neither of them could make any sound that wasn’t gasping or moaning for a long, long time.  
  
Kane _hammered_ into her, letting the full force of his body slam her into the mattress again and again, and she thanked God that she had two more days here, because she was pretty sure she wouldn’t be able to walk normally in the morning and she really didn’t want to have that conversation with her mother. This was the kind of fuck you needed a week to recover from. Kane fucked her kind of like there hadn’t been anybody in a long time and he’d been ready to burst; but also kind of like he’d been waiting for her, specifically; but also kind of like this whole thing had taken him completely by surprise and his brain still had hardly figured out what his body was doing. It was a heady combination, both endearing and a little sad, even as it turned her on so much that her cunt gripped his cock like a velvet fist, desperate not to let go.  
  
“You can come in me,” she whispered into his mussed dark hair, as he sucked a rough red bruise of a kiss into the skin just above her breasts. “I want you to.”  
  
“I will,” he promised her, “but we’re not there yet.”  
  
“We’re not?”  
  
“I neglected you last night,” he said. “You had to take care of yourself. I won’t make that same mistake twice.” His hand slipped down between their bodies to find her clit, and as a delirious gasp-scream bubbled up from her throat, his thumb circled the tight bud with fierce, relentless pressure as she writhed beneath him, fingertips digging and clawing at his back. The first orgasm hit her like an avalanche, the second skating right in its wake, but he didn’t stop. His mouth found hers again, and he stayed with her until she came down, trembling, from her third orgasm, and only then did he let himself go and burst inside her, for the second time that night.

After a brief washing-up, trips to the bathroom for both of them, and another bite to eat (to compensate for the appetite they’d worked up), they both climbed back into bed. This time he didn’t bother pretending to ignore her; as soon as they were alone in the dark he pulled her into his arms, and they fell asleep with their legs tangled together, her head pillowed against his heart.  
  
This time, he slept immediately - sweet and heavy, like a child, with a warm, contented snore that soothed her into her own deep slumber.  
  
Harper slept through the whole night without waking - a rare feat, on her noisy station, where clanging pipes and fights in the hallways and broken air ducts were the norm. But here in the Councilor’s sector, it was impossibly quiet. His bed was small, but it was soft, and his body was warm, and she’d come so many times that she’d collapsed with exhaustion almost immediately. She woke refreshed, drowsy still but very content, and felt a warm iron weight between her thighs.  
  
He wasn’t awake yet, he was still snoring, but whatever he was dreaming about, his cock was enjoying itself. She angled her thighs a little better, to nudge the flared head into her opening, and sighed with relief at the sensation.  
  
Instantly his eyes flew open. “Technically that’s cheating,” he mumbled sleepily. “But I’m awake now, so you can have your selfish way with me.”  
  
“You can go back to sleep,” she said, pushing him onto his back and straddling him, sinking down onto his cock with a sigh of pleasure. “I don’t need you to do anything. I’m just borrowing this for a minute.”  
  
Kane raised an eyebrow at her, but conceded, stretching out with his arms beneath his head, and nodded at her to proceed. “Go on, then,” he said. “Take what you need.”  
  
So she did. She fucked herself on his cock, greedily, selfishly, hips rolling deep and hard to take him all the way inside. He moaned lightly as she moved, but he didn’t fuck her back; he let her take control entirely. It was insanely erotic, watching the stern Councilor so relaxed and submissive, watching her with something that looked a little like amusement and a little like fondness as she rode his prone, still body.  
  
“Why don’t you stroke your own breasts,” he murmured in a low voice, eyes fixed on hers.  
  
“Do you want to watch me do that?”  
  
“I do.”  
  
“Like this?” She slipped her hands up her smooth, flat young belly and watched his hungry eyes follow her fingertips as she pinched her nipples lightly and massaged her breasts with both hands.  
  
“Keep doing that.”  
  
“Was that an order?”  
  
“Not today,” he said wryly. “You’re in charge at the moment, it seems.”  
  
“Don’t you want me to make you come?”  
  
“I want to watch you,” he said. “Let me watch you make yourself feel good.”  
  
She slid one hand down from her breast to her cunt, her eyes asking a question, and he nodded, so as her hips writhed on his, letting his cock push her deliciously open, she rubbed circles around her clit, savoring the feel of pleasure sweeping through her from two directions at once.  
  
“I can feel how close you are,” he murmured. “I can feel your muscles pressing in around me.”  
  
She nodded, biting her lip, wiggling her hips as hard as she could to pull his cock in deeper and deeper, until finally she felt a deep, heavy orgasm course through her, leaving her body shuddering.  
  
“Your skin turns pink when you come,” he said unexpectedly. “You’re so lovely, Harper.”  
  
There was a look on his face that did something to her heart, a little - an earnest and open and warm look she would never have imagined from the stiff, cold Councilor - and she found herself dangerously close to becoming fond of him. So she distracted herself by disappearing beneath the sheets and taking a huge, deep mouthful of his heavy cock, still slick with her juices, and stayed there until he filled her throat with swallow after swallow of warm, salty liquid, groaning her name over and over again, his big hands fisting her loose hair.  
  
When she emerged, he was drowsy and smiling.  
  
“Let’s stay in bed all day,” she said. “You’re on TMD, everyone will expect you to anyway.”  
  
“If the whole Ark already thinks I’m fucking a gorgeous teenage girl around the clock,” he murmured, nuzzling a kiss into her shoulder, “it would be a waste of the weekend not to.”


End file.
